Routers allow client devices in a local area network (LAN) to access a wide area network (WAN). Connections between client devices and the router may be wired or wireless. Similarly, connections between the router and the Wide Area Network may be wired or wireless. Wireless connections to the WAN may be through a cellular network. A data exchanger may be used by the router to wirelessly contact a wide area network. The data exchanger may take the form of a separate device card that can be inserted into a slot provided by the router, or the data exchanger may be otherwise connected to the router through an I/O port.
Routers often are located in publicly accessible areas, or in other areas where it is desirable to protect the routers or router components. In some situations, routers may be securely mounted to a wall or other location to prevent unauthorized people from removing the router from its designated location.
While the router may be securely attached to a certain location, or otherwise may be positioned in a location where the router itself is deemed safe, the data exchanger may be in an unprotected state, allowing unauthorized persons to tamper with, damage or steal the data exchanger.